The present invention relates, in general, to improvements in cooking apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a portable grill adapted to be operated in connection with any type of gas or propane flame required range, or the like, portable or permanently installed. The cooking apparatus of the present invention is specifically designed to totally eliminate flaming, to be highly fuel efficient and retain the natural flavor of the food being grilled.
Grills have grown in popularity in recent years and grill manufacturers are continually trying to develop grills that will safely and efficiently cook meat and other foods while retaining the natural flavor of the food being cooked.
Earlier cooking apparatus, smokers, grills, broilers and ovens, gas, electric or the like, have a tendency to collect grease from food being cooked and thereby creating a cooking environment very susceptible to unwanted flaming which can burn and/or dry out meats or other foods being cooked. Furthermore, uneven cooking of the food placed on earlier cooking apparatus due to hot spots leading to inefficient use of the fuel or heat source are common.
One attempt to reduce or eliminate grease dripping away from direct contact with the flame and to reduce flaming in a grill is indirect heating by the use of reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 326,328 to Pillault describes a broiler that uses a reflector over a broiler plate. The smoke from the fire in a fire-box passes with the draft through passageways up and around an oven. This arrangement allows the steak while broiling not to be exposed to the smoke, gases or odors from the fire which are carried away laterally with the draft before reaching the broiler.
U.S. Pat. No. 679,130 to Tenu teaches a broiler in which the hot coals forming the fire are normally stacked up in the back part of the broiler between a fire-brick wall and against a bridge. When food in the broiler-grate is to be cooked, the coals are raked out forwardly to a position underneath the broiler-grate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,924 to Pasquale describes a grill with a flame to one side of a frame supporting the food to be cooked. A transverse channel-shaped metal member on the inner face of a cover and extending across the full width thereof acts as a baffle plate under which the heated air flowing through the broiler passes close to the flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,392 to Oatley teaches the use of a heat radiating fret above a pan in a cooker and grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,925 to Jarvis describes a collapsible or demountable reflector oven. A fire is to one side of the oven and supplies heat after reflection from reflector surfaces to cook food on a tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,331 to Kennedy teaches a broiler unit that uses radiant elements normally contained in a collapsed position within an upstanding housing portion on a stove or range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,308 to Hurley et al. teaches a broiler for cooking food products by radiant heating with a pair of curved reflectors to reflect upwardly radiated heat energy downwardly onto the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,180 to Jacobs teaches a portable cooker having a drawer in which the fuel is carried and the drawer is provided with an opening in the bottom to be moved into or out of alignment with openings in a support to vary the draft to the fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,319 to Holland describes a barbecue grill using a heat deflector positioned above a heat source to evenly distribute heat throughout a housing to obviate "hot spots" and further to prevent direct contact of the heat source with the grease collection and drainage system, thereby eliminating the flaming problem.
As attested by the references described above, the quest continues for the development of a simple, easy to use, inexpensive and portable broiler or grill apparatus which eliminated flaming by completely directing grease drippings away from direct contact with the heat source while simultaneously conserving energy and preserving the tasty flavor of the food being grilled.